


Couldn’t Be Me

by AnonExists



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, George is VERY briefly mentioned, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonExists/pseuds/AnonExists
Summary: Couldn’t be Dream.Nope, it definitely couldn’t!Wait...could it?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Couldn’t Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> All this is is a summary of my struggle in accepting that I’m bisexual. Despite supporting LGBT+, I struggled to accept myself and I basically just projected that onto Dream once I saw how he was kinda acting like I was acting when I had my first realization. 
> 
> NOTE: Dream has said he is straight, so we must respect that. Don’t harass him about a “hunch” you have. This is a work of fiction.

A grimace took over Dream’s face as he watched a clip of him failing to smoothly debunk yet another “ _Youtuber_ ” question. 

Dammit, he needs to stop adding way too much fuel to the fire or it's going to blow up in his face. 

You see, 1000000+ IQ Dream over here can't stop his big mouth from going off and dropping ” _hints_ ” to something that didn't exist.He had no idea how the ball managed to fucking abscond from his court, but now he has a bunch of hopeful eyes looking up at him. Even worse, it was the _internet’s_ eyes, and they were notoriously unforgiving. 

Dream was not bisexual, a _Youtuber_ , or whatever fancy term that could be applied to that. It's a simple fact he's known all his life. 

Women were cute and men were just bros. That's about it. No more to it. He can confidently say that he has no attraction what-so-ever to the same sex. 

Or, he _could_ confidently say he has no attraction what-so-ever to the same sex. Now, he stutters through a ”no” and chuckles it off. 

_ What the hell happened? _

_ Why can't he be confident when he denies this specific question?  _

It's a simple question really, and it has a simple answer too. He's known that answer his whole life! There is no reason it should be any different now. 

He's a 20-year-old man who has more money than he knows what to do with, and he shouldn't be questioning this now. 

And he definitely isn't! Women are still beautiful, and Dream 100% wants to date them still. No question about that. There is no questioning going on here. 

... _but there are some handsome men, too._

Hell no! What is he _thinking_? Dream wouldn't date a man, and he's sure of it. 

_...but, if he did, what would his fanbase say?  _

Dream knows his fanbase is generally very accepting of the LGBT+ community. The odd non-supporter mixed in, but his community loves his and George’s shenanigans. They would love it. They would want to know more. They would...

They would accuse him of queerbaiting. 

It’s not hard to fake loving both men and women. Just say you haven't found the right man and date only women. Simple.

That's all this is, isn't it? He's just fueling the fire. He’s just giving his fans more reasons to make compilations of his and his friends’s interactions, more reasons to spread his videos, more reasons for people to watch- 

He wasn't attracted to men! _Of course_ he wasn't. He's just been going over clever ways to expand his audience. 

Although, his fans would see right through him. They'd pounce on him and rip him to shreds for trying such dirty tricks. That idea was easily off the drawing board. 

So, why is the idea of dating a man still so appealing?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really edited. I did this at 3:00-4:00am and used Grammarly. I apparently have 13+ advanced issues, so oops I guess. I didn’t think writing this through; I just let my fingers fly.
> 
> Also plz leave comments. I love them :D


End file.
